1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method for automatically loading software components.
2. Description of Related Art
System Locked Preinstallation, often abbreviated as SLP, is a procedure used by major computer manufacturers in order to preactivate Microsoft's operating systems such as Windows XP and Windows Server 2003 before mass distribution. Operating systems that use SLP check for a particular text string in a computer's BIOS upon booting. If the text string does not match the information stored in the particular installation's OEM (Original Equipment Manufacture) BIOS files, the user is prompted to activate his or her copy as normal. This effectively “locks” the operating system to the qualified motherboard. In addition, if an end user feels the need to perform a “clean install” of Windows, and if the manufacturer supplies the user with an installation disc (not a “System Recovery” disc that is a hard drive image), the user will not be prompted to activate the copy, given that the installation is performed on the same motherboard. Furthermore, because the check only involves the BIOS and not hardware, a user is allowed to change virtually all hardware components within the machine, a procedure that would normally trigger re-activation in retail XP/Server 2003 copies.
To prevent software piracy of Windows based operation system, it is a need to load the SLP software on a specified computer.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for automatically loading software components which can load a SLP 2.0 procedure to a computer installed a Windows based operating system.